Hagamos un trato
by Diana Rhee
Summary: Luna lleva tiempo pensando en Harry, en sus ojos verdes, en su cabello alborotado; soñando con él en la noche y en el día, ese tipo de pensamientos solo significaban una cosa…bueno, dos cosas. O tenía demasiados torposoplos rodeándola…o estaba enamorada de Harry. Mi Primer Fanfic. One-shot.


**Este es mi primer fanfic.**

**Título: Hagamos un trato**

**Summary: ****Luna lleva tiempo pensando en Harry, en sus ojos verdes, en su cabello alborotado; soñando con él en la noche y en el dí ía que ese tipo de pensamientos solo significaban una cosa…bueno, dos cosas.**

**O tenía demasiados torposoplos rodeándola…o estaba enamorada de Harry.**

**Tiempo: Sexto año.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>-¡Hola, Harry!- saludó Luna sonriente, al verlo pasar por uno de los pasillos entre clases, junto con sus amigos.<p>

-Hola, Luna.- le devolvió el saludo sonriéndole de vuelta, Luna pensó nuevamente que tenía una muy bonita sonrisa, eso hizo que volviera a divagar en ese tema de sus sentimientos hacía él. Ya lo había pensado antes muy seriamente, antes de acostarse todas las noches y pedirle a los nargles con amabilidad que no se llevarán sus zapatos o sus tareas (otra vez); pensaba en él, en Harry, en ella soñando con Harry todos los días, viendo sus brillantes ojos verdes en el césped de los jardines, queriendo estar todo el tiempo con él, imaginando que encontraría en el cabello alborotado de Harry, ¿Una moneda, un pequeño snorkack de cuerno arrugado?, las posibilidades eran infinitas. Sabía que ese tipo de pensamientos solo significaban una cosa…bueno, dos cosas.

O tenía demasiados torposoplos rodeándola…o estaba enamorada de Harry.

Pero después de una minuciosa búsqueda, donde se sacudía violentamente en medio de los pasillos como si estuviera en uno de esos conciertos de Rock y no ver a ningún torposoplo cerca de ella, se dio cuenta que era la segunda opción.

Aún no sabía si debía decírselo, tal vez como Harry estaba muy concentrado tratando de matar a cierto mago tenebroso, no se tomaría en serio la confesión de Luna; ya una vez, Luna le había confesado algo por el estilo a una de sus compañeras de Ravenclaw, en su segundo año y esta alego que estaba muy ocupada con sus exámenes para estar pensando en ese tipo de sandeces. Luna se imaginaba que matar a Voldemort debía ser una ocupación mucho más grande, pero después de ver la sonrisa del muchacho se dijo que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos como los nargles a llevarse sus tareas, nada más importaba.

-¡Luna!, ¡Luna!, ¿¡Hola!?- escuchó la voz de Ron llamándola, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Luna.

-Luna, ¿Qué no tienes Herbología a tercera hora?- le preguntó a su vez Hermione algo fastidiada, como si la hubiera estado llamando desde hace años.

-Oh, sí es cierto.- la tristeza la inundó porque ya no vería a Harry hasta el almuerzo en el Gran Comedor, pero se sintió un poco mejor pensando que un par de horas más no era mucho tiempo, y ella era paciente.- Debo irme, nos vemos luego.- se despidió sacudiendo su mano y alejándose, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de reojo a Harry.

Una vez Luna se alejó de ellos, Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de confusión.

-¿No les pareció que Luna estaba distraída?…bueno, más de lo acostumbrado.- señaló Hermione mirando el pasillo por donde la rubia se había ido.

-Supongo, pero ya no sé cuando es más de lo acostumbrado.- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole importancia el asunto.

Harry asintió de acuerdo con ellos y les recordó que tenían que ir a la biblioteca para hacer una redacción de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

><p>Luna entró corriendo alegremente al Gran Comedor; estaba radiante de felicidad, trató de localizar a Harry y lo encontró con Ron y Hermione ya sentados en la mesa Gryffindor, discutiendo sobre un libro de pociones que él no debía de estar usando.<p>

-Harry, deberías devolverlo, ese libro tiene algo extraño.- le dijo Hermione a Harry, mirando a dicho libro con ojos suspicaces.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione!, Harry ya te lo ha dicho una y otra vez, este libro no tiene nada de extraño o malvado, tú misma lo confirmaste.- replicó Ron fastidiado.- Estás celosa por que el libro…

-¿Te lleva a Narnia con sólo tocarlo como los anillos mágicos desaparecidos?- interrumpió Luna interesada en el libro, observándolo con asombro.

Los tres Gryffindors se tensaron al saber que los habían estado escuchando.

-¡¿Qué?! No, si el libro no tiene nada.-le aseguró Ron con nerviosismo, no sin antes mandarle a Hermione una mirada de enojo.

-Oh, ¿Entonces es un libro común?- preguntó Luna algo decepcionada tomando el libro sin que los otros pudieran replicar; una vez tomado el libro, miro a todos lados en busca de un farol o un león, pero no vio nada.

-Eh, si…si es un libro común y sin chiste.- le confirmó Harry teniéndole la mano para que se lo devolviera.

Pero Luna parecía absorta en el, estaba comenzando a hojear sus páginas, cuando Hermione le preguntó, si no había almorzado ya, tratando de enmendar su error, al comenzar ella, el tema del libro.

-No, aún no, primero venía a decirle a Harry que estoy enamorada de él…-le explicó la rubia como si estuviera hablando del clima del techo encantado, mirando aún con detenimiento el libro de pociones.- Pues parece un libro como cualquier otro, pero tal vez no lo sea…como esos anillos mágicos que te llevan a Narnia.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida; Ron que estaba tomando de su jugo de calabaza casi lo termina escupiendo enfrente de Harry, quien miraba a Luna como si fuera un dementor.

-¿Qué…qué dijiste?- preguntó suavemente esta Hermione.

-Narnia, es una tierra muy lejana creada por el canto de…

-¡No, eso no!- exclamó Ron sin salir de su asombro.- ¡¿Estás enamorada de Harry?!

Justo al terminar esa frase todo el comedor quedo en un gran e incómodo silencio para el chico de lentes.

-Ah, eso.- dijo Luna mirando finalmente a Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro y en sus ojos saltones y azules, el muchacho podía sentir a todo el comedor pendiente de su charla.-Sí, estoy enamorada de Harry.

El silencio se quebró en múltiples susurros y cuchicheos sobre Luna Lovegood enamorada de Harry Potter.

Harry estaba paralizado, sorprendido y sonrojado, nunca espero que Luna le fuera a decir algo así en su vida. Lo único que tenía en mente era correr…o que un gran agujero se abriera en el suelo y lo tragara.

Luna solo lo miraba, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Harry si se encontraba bien y si quería ir a buscar blibbers con ella…todos los días de todos los años por el resto de sus vidas, pero al ver su expresión recordó aquella revista que encontró leyendo a Hermione muy disimuladamente en los baños: los hombres son algo lentos, no pueden tomar una decisión así de un momento a otro, ya abría tiempo para preguntarle, ella era paciente; entonces les dijo que iría a almorzar y se fue a su mesa, seguida por todos los ojos de sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>La semana después de la confesión de Luna fue la más larga e incómoda en la vida de Harry, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida, a todas horas; sus compañeros, no paraban de preguntarle si él y Luna salían, si besaba tan bien como las chicas locas suelen hacerlo, si Luna y él se iban a casar en esa tierra extraña de la que Luna tanto hablaba; Pansy Parkinson y los demás Slytherin (menos Draco Malfoy quien parecía ignorarlo por una extraña razón) cada vez que lo veían hacían comentarios despectivos y burlas, comenzaban a llamar a Luna, Lunática de Potter ; Hermione le decía que sólo estaba nervioso porque era filofóbico e inconscientemente (según la creciente esquizofrenia de Harry, cortesía de todos esos años perseguido por un calvo demente) le sugería que debería darle una oportunidad a Luna, y Ron a pesar de gastarle bromas, por primera vez en la vida, parecía estar de acuerdo con la castaña.<p>

Luna, por otro lado, no paraba de seguirlo, parecía un pequeño pajarito grojeando y dando vueltas sobre él por los pasillos, hablando de animales que no tenía idea que existieran y de cosas que lo ponían al borde del pánico: como si quería ir a pasear a solas con ella por la noche, tomándolo de la mano cada vez que se encontraban y cada vez que podía: en los pasillos entre clases, en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, en el Gran Comedor o donde fuera, la rubia le recordaba que estaba locamente enamorada de él.

Harry nunca había sido bueno para lidiar ese tipo de cosas, de hecho después de probar un poco con varias chicas, entre ellas Cho Chang, se dio cuenta que le asustaba la idea de tener novia y darse besos.

_Besos._

Sobre todo los besos.

Luna le parecía una chica linda (para que negarlo), agradable, pero así le parecieron otras chicas anteriormente y terminaron en desastre. Quería decirle a la rubia que parara, que dejará de perseguirlo pero al ver las miradas de esta y sus sonrisas, solo lograban ponerlo más nervioso y hacerlo correr muy rápido como si el mismo Voldemort lo fuera a matar ahí mismo.

-Tal vez si tengo filofobia -se lamentaba Harry.

Fue una larga semana, y entre las bromas de Ron, los comentarios de Hermione y las persecuciones de Luna, decidió ir solo a visitar a Hagrid, el guardabosques como todos en Hogwarts ya sabía lo de Luna pero parecía más preocupado por su antigua mascota _Aragog, _quien al parecer, estaba enferma desde hace días; así que podía descansar de todo el tema de novias locas y besos; descansaría tomando té y charlando de cosas banales toda la tarde del sábado.

Ya estaba poniéndose el sol, cuando decidió irse para hacer unos deberes pendientes antes de cenar, Hagrid lo despidió en la puerta, no sin antes mencionarle que Luna era una de sus mejores alumnas en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, el muchacho se tensó al oírla mencionar y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente.

Mientras Harry iba caminando por el sendero de vuelta al castillo divisó a lo lejos una cabellera rubia. Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda antes de correr, hacia uno de los jardínes, en dirección contraria a la de la chica.

* * *

><p>Luna había estado buscando por todos lados a Harry, hasta que finalmente, Hermione irritada por sus preguntas sobre el paradero de este cada cinco minutos, le dijo que tal vez Harry fue a visitar a Hagrid, así que Luna se dispuso a ir y alcanzarlo, faltaba un tramo aún para llegar a la cabaña cuando localizó al chico yendo hacia donde se encontraba ella, el muchacho vio algo en la dirección de ella y se echo a correr al lado opuesto; Luna que no había visto a Harry en todo el sábado fue corriendo a encontrarse con él.<p>

Harry corría bastante rápido, pero tropezó con una piedra en el camino, aminorando su velocidad, así que Luna terminó alcanzándolo cerca de uno de los jardines de la torre de Astronomía.

-¡Hola, Harry!- lo saludó sonriente interceptándolo.

Harry casi choca contra ella, pero logra frenarse a tiempo.

¿Porque el destino era tan cruel con él?

-H-hola.- le devolvió el saludo tartamudeando y sonriéndole nervioso.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al lago?, es muy bonito ahora en el atardecer.-le preguntó agarrándolo de la mano y mirándolo con ojos brillantes de expectación.

-¿Al…al lago?

-Sí.

-N-no c-creo que…es que yo….bueno.- comenzó a balbucear.- bueno, creo que tengo tarea y-y estoy algo cansado.

La mirada de Luna se apagó.

-Oh, está bien… ¿Qué te parece mañana?

-¿Mañana?- el pánico se volvió a apoderar de él, pensando en una buena excusa para darle.

-Sí, podemos ir al lago y después si quieres ir a caminar por los pasillos y…

-Luna, escucha.- dijo Harry al borde de un colapso.

-Tal vez, si tú quieres ir tomados de la mano y…podríamos intentar _besar_…

Harry al escuchar esa palabra, da un brinco, explotando de terror y se aleja soltándola de la mano con una sacudida.

-¡No! ¡Luna!, ¡Ya fue suficiente!, no puedes estar…estar encima de mi todo el rato, no me has dejado respirar por toda la semana desde que…que m-me dijiste que…- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

-Que te amo.-finalizó Luna por él

Harry gimió de terror.

-¿Qué no solo estabas enamorada?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Al principio, pero esta semana fue aumentando…ahora te amo.

_Te amo._

El muchacho tragó aire, era peor de lo que pensaba, pero si no acaba de una vez por todas, iba a morir de un ataque al corazón.

-Luna, escucha…eres una chica muy linda…y agradable…-comenzó suavemente.-y me gustan tus aretes…-dijo señalando los graciosos aretes de rábanos que colgaban de las orejas de Luna.

-Yo también creo que eres muy lindo y agradable.- dijo Luna con emoción.-aunque no me gusten mucho tus gafas…de hecho, no me gustan.- le confesó ladeando su cabeza y dejándose ir en sus pensamientos.

-Eh…gracias…creo, pero lo que yo quería decir es que…t-tienes que detenerte, dejar de perseguirme y de decirme que…que tu…

-Que te amo.

-Sí, no lo digas más... ¡No me malentiendas!- se apresuró a decir al ver la expresión confusa de la muchacha.- M-me siento…halagado y todo eso, pero…pero creo que en este momento…

-No buscas una relación.- concluyó Luna.- Eso es lo que se suele decir cuando no quieres a alguien…lo sé, lo leí en una revista.- dijo con voz seria.

-Luna…

-Al menos…podrías darme una pequeña oportunidad… tal vez también termines enamorándote de mí.-comenzó a hablar mirando hacia la nada, enrollando su cabello entre sus dedos distraídamente.

-Luna…

-Creo que es lo que deberías hacer, darme una oportunidad de mostrarte que podemos estar juntos, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-¡Luna!, escucha, no es que no te quiera…t-te quiero, pero no de esa forma…

-Pero podrías.

Harry suspiró cansado.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-No lo estoy, sólo lo creo.

-Luna, no va a funcionar, créeme…no soy bueno para estas cosa podrías intentar estar con alguien más…alguien mejor que yo.-dijo Harry esperando que lo aceptara y lo dejara tranquilo.

-Quiero estar contigo.- dijo tercamente, acercándose a él y tomándolo de la mano nuevamente.

Harry comenzó a desesperarse

-Escucha, te digo que…

-Sólo dices que no, porque tienes miedo.- lo interrumpió acariciando la mano que tenía de Harry, mirándolo con algo de pena.

Los ojos de Harry se encendieron de indignación.

-Yo no tengo miedo.- espetó firmemente, soltándose por segunda vez de Luna

-Sí, si lo tienes.- replicó Luna sin inmutarse

-Que no

-Que sí

-Que no

-Sí

-No

-Sí.- Luna comenzó a reírse al ver que la cara de Harry se había puesto roja.

Harry irritado, se pasó las manos por su cabello dejándolo aún más alborotado.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo tengo!- le gritó exasperado, rindiéndose.- ¡Tú ganas, pero ya deja de hablar de ese tema, como si nunca hubiera existido!- le ordenó

-No

Harry comenzó a jalarse los mechones de su cabello, estaba aún más rojo y molesto.

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres para dejar de molestarme?! ¡Ya estoy cansado!, dime ¿Qué quieres para dejar de molestarme? ¿Eh?- elevando su voz a una octava.

Luna ladeo su cabeza y se quedó pensativa, ¿Qué podría funcionar para que Harry abriera su mente y su corazón y sintiera lo que ella sentía?...

Un torposoplo que pasaba por su oreja le sugirió una idea.

Luna sonrió

-Hagamos un trato.- le dijo Luna sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry trago saliva, algo en su sonrisa le aseguraba que el trato no le iba a gustar, pero era mejor a nada.

-Dime.

-Un beso…

-¡Por Merlín bendito!-gritó Harry abriendo los ojos asustado, dando un paso atrás.

-Y prometo no hablarte de nosotros y los blibbers, por…dos meses.- finalizó Luna sin prestar atención a la exclamación de Harry.

-¡¿Dos meses?!- preguntó atónito.-

-Sí

-¡Estás loca!, ¡¿Por qué demonios solo dos meses?!

- Creo que es tiempo suficiente para que te des cuenta que debemos estar juntos…- explicó Luna, comenzando a jugar con su cabello.-Y para que superes tu miedo

Harry dio un respingo

-Yo no…-comenzó a replicar pero se detuvo dando un suspiro, considerando el trato.

Dos meses libres de una Luna acosadora, no sonaban nada mal; sus compañeros seguirían molestándolo pero descansar un poco de la rubia por un beso, no le parecía del todo injusto…pero…Le daba pavor llevar a cabo su parte del trato, nunca había sido bueno para estas cosas…

Un momento…

Tal vez, al ver que Harry no era bueno besando, ¡Luna dejaría de estar enamorada de él!

Sonaba lógico, besar lo ponía nervioso pero podría soportarlo si así todo volvía a ser como antes.

-Trato hecho.- le dijo con una media sonrisa

Luna comenzó a dar varios saltitos emocionada

-¡Qué bien!

-Eh, si…pero… cuando podríamos cerrar el…-Luna no lo dejo terminar por que corrió para abalanzarse sobre él y rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

Jadeó, al sentir su aroma y su cuerpo junto al suyo. La atrapó por la cintura y trató de no perder el equilibrio para no caer al césped.

-Te amo tanto, Harry.- susurró Luna muy cerca de sus labios, Harry se quedó sin aire, sonrojándose al percatarse que sus ojos eran más azules de lo normal.

Luna comenzó a acercarse lentamente a los labios de Harry, el chico estaba inmóvil, sólo escuchaba su corazón palpitando, sus piernas temblando y todo su cuerpo ardiendo.

Estaba comenzando a creer que era una mala idea cuando…

Sus labios se rozaron y sintió fuego en su interior quemándolo.

Luna, satisfecha con su micro-beso, se iba a apartar pero Harry al notar sus intenciones, la atrajo rápidamente por la cintura y beso de nuevo sus labios, sabían a vainilla…pudín de vainilla. Con un suspiro comenzó a mover suavemente los labios sobre los de Luna, ahora tenía la mente en blanco y se sentía increíble…Sentía que volaba.

-H-Harry, creo que ya no puedo respirar- dijo Luna con voz entrecortada después de varios minutos, queriéndose apartar, Harry gimió en protesta y la acerco más a él y la besó con más ahínco.

-Harry.- Luna suspiró, ya no pudiendo aguantar más, le dio un empujón para respirar.

Harry trastabilló cuando lo alejó de él, pero logró encontrar el equilibrio para ver a Luna con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas, respirando entrecortadamente y sonriendo como no había sonreído nunca.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente.

-Estoy bien, me gustó mucho eso que hiciste con tus labios.- le dijo una vez recuperado el aliento

Harry sentía que estaba volando a toda velocidad en su escoba entre las nubes.

-Supongo que por dos besos no quieres que hable de esto hasta dentro de cuatro meses ¿No?- preguntó Luna sonriéndole embobada.

Y Harry cayó de la escoba al chocar contra una torre por ir a exceso de velocidad.

-¡¿Qué?!- ¿Cuatro meses sin besos y sin Luna cerca? ¡No lo soportaría!

-Sí, un beso igual a dos meses…dos besos igual a cuatro.- explicó Luna aún perdida en el beso como para estar triste por lo que decía, ella tampoco soportaría los cuatro meses pero habían hecho un trato y ella esperaría pacientemente.

-¡No!-Harry le gritó desesperado, pero al darse cuenta que gritó muy fuerte, trató de mejorarlo-quiero decir…no, no importa que sean solo dos meses.- aseguró Harry nerviosamente

-¿Seguro?- los ojos de Luna se iluminaron

-Sí, claro.- le aseguró, pero después pensó que dos meses también era mucho tiempo, y Harry no creía tampoco soportar ese tiempo para volverla a besar.-De hecho… ¿Porqué no mejor un mes…o una semana?

-¿Un mes y una semana?- preguntó Luna aún más emocionada

-No, _un_ mes…_o_ _una_ semana.- aclaró tímidamente

-¡Oh!- exclamó Luna confusa.- ¿Entonces un mes?- preguntó ladeando su cabeza y mirándolo curiosa

-S-sí…o tal vez menos.- confirmó

Luna sonrío al ver los ojos verdes de Harry más brillantes.

-¿Es un trato?

Harry le sonrío de vuelta.

-Hecho.-contestó.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios, críticas y buenos deseos son bienvenidos.<strong>

**Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
